Nyan Nightmare
by Wanadoos
Summary: Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan That was Poptart language for: When Phoenix mentions the name of You Know Who, he gets an unpleasant surprise. Rated T because... you'll find out :)


**Author's note:**

**You guys expected me to do a new chapter of The Beginning Career of the Yatagarasu, didn't you? Sorry, but this ridiculous little gem had to be put on paper first.**

**I came up with this madness at 1:00 in the morning, when I couldn't sleep. I had an idea, I thought it out, and now you guys are going to read it. Well, if you want to… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the AA characters, YouTube or that pop tart cat we all know and hate.**

* * *

"Well, what did you think of that?"

Phoenix didn't know what to say. Maya had just showed him another weird YouTube video, the 5th that day, but this was just the stupidest thing he had ever seen. She was asking him what he thought about it. How was he going to respond that?

He decided to be honest

"Uhm, Maya, why did you show me a video of a random gay guy who calls every girl he meets a 'stupid biatch'?

"Because it's funny!"

What?

"How in the world was that funny?! That was ridiculous!"

"Yeah! Ridiculously hilarious! Come on! That was genius. Nick, you just have bad taste."

"Uh-huh. Yeah, I'm the one with bad taste…"

He decided to change subject, because Maya was shooting daggers at him. Instead, he began about the only video she showed him he _did _like.

"But, you know, the grammar Nazi guy was funny…"

Instantly, Maya's eyes lit up. "Wasn't he? I loved that guy! His Dexter impression was great!"

"Uh, yeah, I guess…"

The only reason Phoenix did like that video, was because he often found grammatical mistakes when he was flipping through case files. He kind of wanted to make fun of it too, but he wouldn't be taken seriously if he would do that. He would never admit it, but he was a huge grammar Nazi.

To make sure Maya would forget about the bad taste thing, he tried an impression of the YGS guy. Surprisingly, he did a pretty good impression.

"I'm in collage", he said, grabbing a glass of orange juice that was still on the desk, and

Maya started laughing very hard, something which Phoenix never succeeded in earlier, because for some reason, Maya didn't like his puns. He felt kind of victorious. He began laughing too.

"What about the pop tart cat I showed you?", Maya asked, still giggling

"Y-you mean Nyan Cat?", he answered, with tears in his eyes from laughing.

"…"

"M-Maya?", Phoenix said. Maya suddenly had stopped laughing, and her eyes had grew wide. She was staring at Phoenix, with a horrified look in her eyes.

"Maya, w-what's wrong?"

"You said its name…", she said with the same terrified look in her eyes. "Why did you say its name…?"

"What, Maya, what are you ta-"

Before Phoenix could finish his sentence, there was a bright flash, and a big "bang", and the next moment Phoenix opened his eyes, he couldn't believe what he saw.

The whole room was gone. Well, it didn't, but it changed completely. The desk, the couch, the book shelves with the law books Phoenix never was going to read, everything was gone. He couldn't feel the floor under his feet, it was like he was floating.

Around him, he could only see the sky. A sky with a shade of dark blue, with thousands of stars that looked yellow to him, around him. But what he saw in front of him disturbed him the most

Maya wasn't there anymore. Well, she was, but not the normal Maya. She had undergone a complete transformation.

Her torso was changed into a huge hamburger, and her head had turned way bigger than it was before, and looked really cartoony. She had little, purple paws, and a rainbow of different colors of purple and pink was following her, and Phoenix had no idea where the trail began or ended, how it even was _there_.

Phoenix could hear the Nyan music coming from somewhere, he didn't know where from. Maya was kind of dancing to the music, hopping up and down, while leaving that trail of purple rainbow. That wasn't bothering him though.

He tried to sit, and it went surprisingly well for a floating person. He couldn't stop staring at the Myan Cat he created by just saying the name of YouKnowWho. It was weird, fascinating, pointless, beautiful, crazy, irritating, interesting, all at the same time.

Phoenix couldn't remember how long he was sitting there, looking at Maya. It could have been seconds, minutes, hours, days, months, years, millennia, but he couldn't really remember. All he could do was listen to the music, follow the fast movings of the cat-like creature he had made. Until suddenly, something snapped.

_What am I doing? I got to get out of here, fast!_

He tried to look around for a door, and when he looked around the room, he could see the handle of a hidden door, and he made a dash for it. He opened the door and ran outside. Without all the music and the stars around him, he could finally think clearly.

_I need to get Maya back to normal. What am I going to do?_

He decided he had to talk to someone about it, and the first one coming to mind was Edgeworth, so he hailed a cab, got inside, and asked if the driver could bring him to the prosecutor's office.

"Can do, pal."

Phoenix recognized that voice, and that 'endearing character trait' the cabdriver would always call it.

"Gumshoe?"

"Hey there, pal!"

"Since when are you a cabdriver? Last time I checked you were a homicide detective!"

"I had to get this extra job for paying the bills. With the pay cut I got last time, I'm happy I can afford instant noodles even _with _an extra job!"

They remained silent for about 10 minutes, but Gumshoe decided to break the silence.

"So… you look like you're in a hurry, pal. And where is Maya?"

"You won't believe me if I would tell you."

"Aww, come on, pal! I'll believe you!"

Phoenix didn't know what to think. Gumshoe would probably think him crazy after explaining that Maya changed into a giant flying cat. But, he decided telling wouldn't hurt him.

"Maya… transformed into a giant Nyan Cat"

Gumshoe looked at Phoenix in the mirror.

"Did you say Nyan C-"

There was a big flash again, the same one when Maya was turned into Myan Cat. He was in the same room where he tried to escape from earlier, but there was something slightly different.

There were 2 cats

Next to Maya there was another flying cat, and it was no one other than detective Gumshoe.

He had undergone exactly the same transformation as Maya, but then, a little bit different. Instead of a hamburger, Gumshoe had a bowl of instant noodles as a body, green-brownish paws, and he had a trail of rainbow with all sorts of green and brown colors.

Phoenix was dazzled for only a second, because he knew what he had to do. He ran to the doorknob he found out about earlier and left the former office quickly.

Once he was outside, he made a decision. He had to go to Edgeworth's office, and he was going to do that by himself. By bike.

* * *

After an hour he got (totally exhausted) at the prosecutor's office. He had to get to Edgeworth really badly, so he just threw his bike on the grass and ran inside.

"Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth's office, please.", he said to the receptionist

"12th floor, room 1202", she said, not paying much attention to the sweaty attorney who dashed through the door 5 seconds ago.

"Thanks", he said, noticing the nameplate of the receptionist. It read 'Jilly Baxter'. He didn't pay attention to that on that moment, but ran to the elevator and pressed on 12.

After he got out of the elevator, he searched for office 1202. Soon he found it, and discovered the door unlocked. He opened the door, and saw something he never expected.

Edgeworth was sitting at his desk, playing with Steel Samurai action figures. Phoenix knew they were, because he got Maya exactly the same. He was also not wearing his suit and cravat, but a T-shirt with the Steel Samurai on it, with a matching baseball cap.

"Wright? Wha-"

"Edgeworth, I need your help."

"But I was busy with these- uh – case files! Excuse me Wright", he said, quickly grabbing some paperwork he must throw of his desk, as it was lying on the floor.

"Whatever, Edgeworth, but I'm in serious trouble now. Pop-tart cat kind of trouble."

"Pop tart c- Wait, you don't mean?"

"Yes, I do, Edgeworth. I mean it.", he said, before starting to explain all that had happened that day.

"Wright, this is serious. How many times have you said That Name today?"

"Uhh.. I think only twice."

"Good. There's still a chance for you then. You need to get back to that room, and say the words, but backwards. You'll free Gumshoe and Maya then, and we can all say the words without our friends being turned into you-know-what's"

"So you want me to say Nyan Cat backwards?"

They both fell silent realizing what an idiot Phoenix turned out to be.

"Wright, you son of a-"

But he could never finish. For the third time, there was a bright flash, and Phoenix found himself in the space-like room again.

Edgeworth had turned into a cat too. His body a teacup, his paws red like his suit, and he was leaving a trail of red rainbow. That wasn't even the worst part.

He was floating in the middle of the room, and he was surrounded by cats. He could see everyone he had ever met turned into a cat, even the victims of his murder cases he had only seen the faces from. In case files were there, all turned into Nyan Cats. ALL OF THEM.

Phoenix knew this was something different. This was the thing Edgeworth warned him about. If you say the name for the 3th time, you're doomed. That didn't discourage Phoenix to run through the crowd for the doorknob he saw from a distance.

He got to the doorknob, and relieved, he grabbed it. There was just one problem.

The doorknob melted as soon as he touched it.

"No!", he screamed, and at that moment, he started hearing the music.

"Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan…"

He turned around, to see all the former-human cats speeding to his corner of the room. The closer they came, the louder the music got.

"Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan…"

"No! Please! G-get away from me!"

"Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan…"

The cats were getting closer, and Phoenix was desperately stop them by yelling 'Objection!', 'Hold It!', and 'Take That', but it was no use. The Nyans were getting closer and closer…

"NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN…"

Phoenix was surrounded by the cats. He could only see them, he got hypnotized by them as they were getting closer. Soon, he found his body going _towards _the cats, like a puppet who was dragged there by his puppeteer. _The Cats _were the puppeteers.

He looked, fascinated by everyone. He saw Edgeworth, Pearls, Gumshoe, Franziska, the Judge, and the biggest one, Maya, and he couldn't think anything else than those cats.

Once everyone came close enough, they jumped on Phoenix. When Phoenix was lying under everyone, he suddenly felt like himself again. He wondered why he had been so stupid ever agree with watching that YouTube video, because if he didn't, this never would have happened.

Then, there was a big flash again. It felt like Phoenix was dragged out of his body, like a ghost that had been channeled, but had to go back to his own world. Then, he saw the cats again.

They weren't paying attention to him, though. They were just flying through space, like never even happened. But then he saw the thing that horrified him the most of that day.

He saw a cat with spiky hair, a torso that looked like a chicken sandwich, red paws, leaving a trail of rainbow with all different shades of blue.

He had become one of them.

* * *

Phoenix woke up. He looked around him, and everything was back to normal. He was sitting at his desk, with his laptop before him. Suddenly, he remembered.

He had been watching the 10 hour long version of Nyan Cat, but had fallen asleep after 6 hours.

He wanted to make sure everything was normal, though.

"Maya!", he called

"Yes Nick?", Maya said, after coming out of the kitchen of the small office.

"Maya! Everything's back to normal… oh thank goodness"

"Uhm, Nick, what are you talking about?", she said confused.

Phoenix suddenly remembered what had been the cause of his nightmare

"Maya? Why in the world did you have to show me that Ny- I mean pop tart cat?"

"Wait, you mean Nyan Cat?"

"Argh! Don't say that name! We'll all be doomed! Waaaah!"

Phoenix ran out of the office, leaving a puzzled Maya behind him

_How many toilets did that guy clean today?_, she wondered.

* * *

**Wow. That was incredibly hard and fun to write. I hope you guys liked it!**

**Extra disclaimer: Jilly Baxter is a OC that 6GunSally came up with, I don't own that character at ALL. I decided to not put her in the original disclaimer, so you guys wouldn't know anything about her being in the story. Thank you for reading and please review!**

**Oh… And good luck sleeping tonight… Nyan Cat watches you…**

***evil face***


End file.
